


Failed all at Once

by lace_agate



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lace_agate/pseuds/lace_agate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane watches Sakura, in Infinity.  Spoilers up to Infinity arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed all at Once

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in September 2007 for the 31_days prompt "You look a little bit older, a little bit colder".

You guess it’s not surprising that she’s grown. After all, it’s something that tends to happen to kids her age – not that she’s really a kid anymore.

It’s not just that she’s taller. You’d have expected her to get taller, given how long you’ve been travelling together (a year and a half now?) but there’s something else as well. You can see it in her grim expression, in the way she walks with that slight limp. You can see it in the pain that crosses her face as she surveys her companions: a stranger with the face of her beloved, a one-eyed vampire, Mokona, no longer carefree – and you.

It’s not that she’s stronger, either. She was strong from the start, and that hasn’t changed. But you’ve seen her become more and more withdrawn since you left that awful Tokyo world. You’ve seen her try to freeze her heart, as if that’ll stop the pain. She tried to become cold, uncaring, selfish. She doesn’t have that sort of coldness in her, but she kept trying anyway – and then failed all at once and threw herself in front of a crowd of desperate people in a destroyed world and let them pelt her with stones, all for the sake of the strange boy who looks like her Syaoran.

So now, as everything falls apart, she’s trying to carry all her companions’ burdens by herself. If she goes on like this much longer, she’ll break. You can see that. She’s strong, but not strong enough. Does she know?

You suspect she does, but you know she’ll keep trying anyway. You want to help her, but she won’t let you. You wonder what she’s planning, what’s the purpose of this chess game you’re all playing in this strange heartless city.

What will she do come checkmate?


End file.
